drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Subhuman Rebellion
The Subhuman Rebellion was a conflict between the Subhuman Army and the Knights of the Seal in the District of Soul Flame in which the monsters, led by Goblin Shamans, attempted to tke control of the district. The Resistance, led by Manah, also partook late in the battle in a bid to free captured former imperials. It is the first conflict in Drakengard 2. The Belligerents Subhuman Forces The Subhuman invasion force was primarily made of up standard goblins as well as bulkier Hobgoblins, with the Goblin Shamans acting as the leaders of the army, using their magic to buff the hobgoblin troops while also striking enemies with flame magic. The motives for their invasion of the District are not well understood, though given the fact that their attack was unexpected it seems likely it was planned ahead. The army also had a few Ogres acting as heavy muscle and Gargoyle Cubes to act as their air force. Interestingly it seems that only a small part of the subhuman population partook in the raid as later Ogres would again be seen under the employ of the Knights. Knights of the Seal The reigning global power of the time after the fall of The Empire. They, like the Union before them, valued the seal system that was set in place and their main goal was the protection of these seals, with a secondary goal being to keep control over their territory with often times brutal efficiency, using veterens from the Empire to power the seals. When General Gismor caught wind of the Subhuman invasion he ordered 2 units to be sent in to deal with the problem, and ordered Nowe to scout ahead and make sure the forces on the ground had clear access. They were led by Lieutenant Zhangpo. The Resistance The Resistance was a movement started by Manah sometime after she escaped her punishment dealt at the hands of Caim. Having regretted her past mistakes she set out to do right in the world by freeing former imperials from the grip of the Knights of the Seal. She and her rag tag army would make an appearance late into the battle and ultimately would win the day. The Battle The battle was initiated by the Subhuman Army launching a suprise attack on the district that caught the Knights off guard. Nowe met the monsters aeriel forces along with Legna who did battle against their assembly of Gryphons and Gargoyle Cubes. Ultimately the monster forces were defeated in the air however it bought time for the main ground forces to gain a foothold inside the district. The second act saw the Knights and the Subhumans fighting on the ground, where the Subhumans, thanks to their superior numbers, managed to gain the early advantage, despite Nowe's and Eris's best efforts, and manage to drive the knights to the top of a nearby hill and had them cornered. However by then Knight reinforcements had arrived and the humans made a charge back down the hill in a bid to drive the monsters back. As the battle began to swing back into the favor of the Knights of the Seal, the Subhumans unleashed its own form of backup, in the form of a few Ogres who threatened to over power the already struggling Knight forces. With the aid of Legna however Nowe and Eris were able to defeat the beasts and use Legna's fire to scatter the enemy, some of whom made a beeline for the enterance to where the Soul Dias, the key for the district was located. While the main army was cleaning up the monsters still outside, Eris and Nowe rushed in after the monsters in the hopes of regrouping with Zhangpo, whom they had lost contact with on the way to the district. As the two made their way threw the district they not only had to contend with the monsters in the caverns but at the same time those martyrs who were sacrifices for the Flame Dias had started their own revolt, blocking Nowe and Eris's progress to the main chamber to buy their leader, Manah time to fight Zhangpo. Eventually however, despite their best efforts, the duo managed to break into the main chamber. However they had arrived to little to late as Manah had fatally struck the Lieutenant who died on the spot, destroying the Flame Dias with him. As Manah would flee, the remaining monster forces were either killed or had escaped. Ending the rebellion before it had truly began. Legacy When General Gismor first got word of the attack, he was told about the District of Shining Life, not the District of Soul Flame. Whether it was a communication error or the monsters had indeed attacked both Districts is not clear. If they did attack both Districts it would seem they were also unsuccessful there as well as no mention of their revolt was made when Nowe and his group passed threw the district. The Battle itself was the catalyst for Nowe's eventual disillusionment regarding the Knights of the Seal, he, after seeing the cruetly enacted against the martyrs, would eventually join Manah in her quest to destroy every last seal. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Drakengard 2